Makeover
by Kdmr87
Summary: This is a continuance to Desire. Rachel returns the favor after singing "A Change Would Do You Good" with Brody. #Smut #Spoiler Alert


_**I am amazed at the response I got from Desire. Totally made my day! Brochel really make a cute couple huh? After I saw the makeover episode I just had to write another one-shot for you all since I know how much you wanted Rachel to return the favor. So here you go. Enjoy**_

_**Spoilers if you haven't watched the Makeover episode.**_

_**I don't own anything not even Glee obviously.**_

_**Mistakes are mine **_

,,,,,,,,,,

Brody was standing by the doors and watched as Rachel stretched. She looked incredible and it seemed like she had had a makeover since the last time they were together. Fuck just thinking about it made him hard and with the way she was stretching it didn't help ease his arousal. She was always beautiful but now she looked all grown up. He couldn't stand there anymore and joined her. "Wow"

Rachel smiled at the way he was appreciating what he was looking at. God she was appreciating what she was looking at. He was so handsome and such a great person and nothing like… anyway she was happy he was there with her right now. She loved the way he made her feel and he didn't even have to try that hard.

He didn't know why he told her about him when he first arrived but it felt right for her to know things about his life and he loved learning about hers.

"It's pretty amazing what a good makeover can do. It's like you change the outside and then the inside…" she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just follows."

"I think it's the other way around. I think now, your outside has caught up to how you feel about yourself." He explained.

She nodded. "I like that," she said trying to keep control of her emotions towards him.

"I like you," he said.

Dammit that doesn't help her at all. She smiled nervously and cautiously and walked towards the piano.

He noticed she was holding a music sheet. "So what are you working on?"

"Just a new number. I like to do something every day just to keep my machine well oiled." She said very aware of him.

He walked closer to her. "Oh me too."

She showed him the music sheet hoping he would like it and not make fun of her. Although she knew he would never do it to hurt her feelings.

He looked at the title and said, "I love that song."

"Do you uh… wanna sing it with me?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He didn't even have to answer as she put on the cd.

The minute he touched her body, she felt goosebumps all over and she was sure he noticed them as well. The moment she touched his body with hers, he erection started to get more pronounced and heard a small moan from her.

Rachel's body was trembling with need for Brody. She remembered how much she enjoyed him going down on her and now that they were dancing once again so deliciously and seductively, she wanted him again.

Hearing his voice as he sang with her she knew what she had to do and desperately wanted to do. As they finished the song, she watched the way he was looking at her so intensely.

He didn't want to wait anymore so he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. If she didn't want it he would stop, but by the way she was clinging to him, as the kiss grew stronger, they weren't stopping any time soon.

As they kept kissing she started to unbutton his pants and lower the zipper. She moaned when she gripped him and smiled against his lips when he groaned. He was moving his hand between her legs when she stopped him.

They stopped kissing and Rachel saw the confused look on Brody's face and said, "I'm returning the favor."

He chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips. "The doors are open."

"Everyone is gone by now." She said as she kept stroking him inside his boxers.

"Okay but if we get caught don't blame me." He smirked.

"Promise," she whispered as she got down on her knees and looked at him as she pulled down his pants and his boxers. "How about that favor?"

"Favor away," he said huskily making her laugh knowing he didn't make any sense.

She finally took him in hearing another groan from Brody. She started moving back and forth sucking him a few times while she massaged his balls. Yes she was already wet and wanted to touch herself or better yet have him pleasure just the way he knew how but right now this was about him and she wanted to be the best.

He watched as she moved her head back and forth and he had to think of something else because if he didn't things would end up real quick. And yet he couldn't take his eyes away from her. The way she totally was enjoying pleasuring him, the way he filled his mouth, the way she would glance at him and give him a seductive smile, the way… holy shit. Did she just deep throat? Fuck she was amazing with that mouth of her and he couldn't wait to be deep buried inside her when the time came. And just the fact that they could get caught any second just made things hotter.

Speaking of coming. "Rach stop I'm gonna…"

She ignored his plea and kept on sucking and licking and rubbing and… that's when she felt him explode in her mouth and coming down her throat. She took everything he gave until he was empty and once he was done, she cleaned him up as best she could. When she was done she got up and smiled at him. "I like you too."

"That was…" he started to say as he put his jeans back on.

"Amazing, you taste really good," she blushed.

"Yea?" he asked remembering their first night.

"Here let me show you," she said as she kissed him passionately for what seemed like hours but it was only seconds. When air was necessary, they pulled away.

"You're amazing," he said.

She was trying to catch her breath when she asked, "What are you doing tomorrow night?" She noticed how he didn't say anything but kept looking at her deeply and she took the time to eye him down appreciatively and then made eye contact once again, "I wanna cook you dinner."

"What about tonight?" he asked huskily.

"I have plans with Kurt," she said apologetically.

"Okay tomorrow night then," he said as he leaned in and kissed her softly and walked away.

She just stood there finally analyzing what she had done, where she had done it and whom she had done it with. Wow she is definitely changing and she likes this new Rachel. Now she had to decide what to cook for him.

Can she even cook?

**FIN **

_**What did you all think?**_


End file.
